


The letter

by Amara22



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a great relationship. Magnus loves Alec until he starts acting strange and then leaves with only a letter that explains nothing but breaks his heart so what is Magnus supposed to do when Alec comes back?





	The letter

AN: I’m writing this through Magnus’s eyes only. This is everything that he sees, thinks and does and how the story plays out in his eyes. 

Comment and let me know if anyone would be interested in reading this from Alec’s POV. 

Chapter one

Magnus was a successful rich fashion designer at the age of 27 years old. He had worked hard to build his empire and he had loved and lost people along the way but standing in his office, looking at everything he managed to build after starting at rock bottom he allowed himself to feel a moment of pride. It wasn’t easy to make it to the top, it didn’t help that he was a bisexual man, even in the day and age where triad marriages were now acceptable people could be homophobic assholes but he never let anything or anyone turn him into something he was not. He had never allowed himself to become a victim nor did he ever give anyone the power to make him feel ashamed of who he was, well there was that disaster of a relationship with Camille but he managed to drag himself out of that black hole with the help of his family.

 

He didn’t have any blood family but he had Catarina his loyal partner in fashion as life long friend from the time he was 14 years old, her husband Ragnor his lawyer and one of his oldest friends and Raphael his manager another friend, and the closest thing to a son/brother he ever had. Raphael was only 10 years old when they met. Magnus was 15 years old and he took care of the boy even though he could barely take care of himself. His circle of trust was small, however he had recently added another member onto that list. Isabelle Lightwood was photographer and one of the best ones he had managed to find. She was bold, beautiful, honest and kind. She was also fierce and loyal and she loved her family very much and Magnus had instantly been drawn to her energy. She had managed to worm her way into his circle of trust about 3 years ago.  
Magnus was still reflecting on his life and while he may have achieved his dreams Magnus was starting to feel a little lonely. He assumed that since he done everything he had wanted too, maybe it was time that he found someone to share this life with, but Magnus had been carefully guarding his heart since the drama with Camille, he did not want to make the same mistake twice. 

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by one of the interns, she ran into his office where Isabelle was reading a magazine while they both waited for the models to be ready to begin the shoot.

 

“Miss Lightwood, there is someone downstairs to see you. He says its urgent that you come down but he refuses to give me a name.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow in her direction and she shrugged. She hadn’t told him anything lately about a new lover but she seemed just as surprised as he was. Izzy followed the intern and Magnus trailed behind, a little curious and also a little worried for his friend. Izzy was intelligent and smart and beautiful but she absolutely sucked when it came to men, she always chose the ones who were a little broken or needed work or just losers but they were always handsome. He assumed it was because at the back of her mind she knew she would not be able to get serious with any of them so her heart would be safe.

 

Magnus was once again startled out of his thoughts by Izzy’s scream of joy. She dropped her camera and threw herself into the arms of a tall man, going so far as to climbing him like a tree as she wrapped her legs around his middle and buried her face in his neck. Magnus took in the man’s appearance as he realized that there was a black duffle bag at his feet which were wearing brown combat boots. He was also wearing a soldier’s uniform and his hat had been knocked off his head when Izzy threw herself into his arms.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be home for another three months.”

 

“I’m staying Izzy.”

 

Magnus could feel heat pooling in his stomach just by hearing his voice. Izzy stared at him, straight in the eye and choked out something that was supposed to mean ‘what?’ and the greek god in front of him laughed and Magnus went a little week in his knees.

 

“I’m staying home Izzy. My contract ended. I’m never getting deployed again.”

 

Isabelle had tears running down her face eventually she untangled herself from his arms and waved Magnus over.

 

Magnus had enough time to compose himself and was hoping that this would not be Izzy’s boyfriend because that just wouldn’t be fair so when Izzy smiled brightly at him and said, “Magnus, I want you to meet my big brother Alec.” He smile brightly and introduced himself to Alexander.

 

They went on one date and everything just spiraled from that one date. Alec didn’t talk about his time in the army, choosing to tell him about school, and that he managed to get a teaching degree. Alec taught English Literature in High School. He told childhood stories and as their relationship deepened Alec told him of how his father refused to have a gay son and that his mother had accepted him, it took her some time as they were very religious but eventually she came to terms with it. He spoke of their fathers affair and their mother leaving him and raising three children on her own. They spoke of his sense of responsibility and sense of duty which eventually led him to the army but never talking about it. The only thing Magnus ever saw him hold onto was his dog tags and that he served with good people who had accepted him and had been a second family to him.

 

Alec had been out of the closet for a while but he was shy and blushed when Magnus kissed him and brought him flowers when it was a bad day. Jace remarked that they were a sappy married couple Isabelle hit him and said it was sweet and for two years Magnus had just enjoyed being with someone, he had even been thinking about proposing to Alec.

 

Jace met an artist name Clary and it wasn’t long before Alec was able to get him back for all the whipped comments. Magnus had a show in LA and he hated when he had to leave Alec for work but his boyfriend was very understanding and supportive of him however something was different this time.

 

Magnus had the ring box in his pocket and was planning on proposing at dinner when he returned but while sitting on the plane heading to LA with Izzy, Catarina and Raphael Magnus couldn’t get rid of the pit in his stomach. Alec had been acting strangely lately. He said he just had extra marking to do so he had been coming home late, that happened sometimes but Alec had also put a password on his phone and he had cut calls several times when Magnus appeared. He was acting secretive and for the life of him Magnus couldn’t figure out what he was trying to hide from him or why.

 

Magnus was restless the entire time and when the show was over he finally caved and left LA early even though Izzy, Cat and Raphael looked like they were going to kill him, they still left early with him.

 

Magnus was almost jogging to reach his apartment and his friends were worried about him. Izzy had tried several times to talk to him but he just refused to say anything so they followed him. Magnus finally saw his building and an expensive black car in front of the building with a man leaning against the car. He was about 5’10’’ and had dark brown hair and eyes and he was talking to someone on a phone. He was wearing blue jeans and sneakers and a blood red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

“Stop worrying so much. Look I can see you, just come straight to me alright?” said the man.

 

Magnus followed his line of vision and saw Alexander walking out the door, slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder and walking up to this strange man. He dropped the bag at their feet and put his hand on the man’s cheek and Magnus froze and felt his smile fall off his face. The stranger smiled at him blindly and Alexander crushed the shorter man to his chest, whispering into his ear and he heard Izzy take a sharp breath. Alec pressed his forehead to the shorter mans and carried on whispering before pulling back and holding out his hand, the shorter man took it and they climbed into the back seat of the car and Magnus watched as it sped off into the distance without a word.

 

Magnus didn’t know long he stood there not knowing what the hell had just happened but Raphael pulled him up to his apartment. There was note on the counter in Alexander’s hand writing.

 

Magnus

 

I’m sorry.

 

Tell my siblings I’ll contact them in a couple of months.

 

Move on.

 

Alec.

 

Izzy was the one who started cursing first, swearing that when she found him she was going to kick his ass and that she had no idea what the hell he was thinking and that she would never forgive him. Magnus shut down for a couple months but once the depression passed the anger kicked in and Magnus destroyed the entire loft, everything that he and Alec had created together and he had thrown it away so he destroyed it and then he turned bitter. If Alec didn’t want him then he would find someone who bloody hell did and so he took lovers every weekend and eventually even that burnt out and all he was left with was an empty aching feeling in his heart. Magnus bane was hollow and he had completely shut the gate to his heart and the walls that he built was now unbreakable.

 

Magnus was cold towards his friends as well. He had changed and none of them knew how to help him or even if they could, it was 11 months since they had last seen Alec and he still hadn’t contacted his sister or brother. They had both been furious then sad then confused but now they were just worried, they just wanted him to come home and explain what the hell he was thinking.

 

Izzy had recently begun dating Raphael. The couple along with Jace, Clary, Catarina and Ragnor were determined to drag Magnus out with them. He usually turned them down because they were all couples and he felt like the odd man out but they were determined for him to have a good time, to forget about all his troubles and just have fun. Magnus was about to open the door when the elevator opened, he was carrying groceries. They all piled into the loft, chatting while Magnus ignored them in favor of putting away his groceries. He didn’t have the energy to fight with them about going out and having fun or even getting some fresh air, he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.

 

Jace hit the lights for the lounge and everyone froze, Alec Lightwood was sitting in the corner of the room on the single sofa facing the balcony. He hadn’t looked at any of them just kept staring out the glass the door that led to the balcony. He was wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt as well as a leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. There was a silver cross sparkling in the moonlight (new) and black ink on his neck, that was new and hot. He was also wearing eyeliner and his hair had gel in it.

 

Magnus took in his outfit with a critical eye, he had never dressed this way when they were together, he was all worn jeans and holey sweaters and formal wear for school. He never put any effort into looking good until now it seemed. His hands were resting on his thighs and he seemed completely at peace as if he hadn’t cheated on him, hadn’t broken his heart and left him without a word, Magnus wanted to throttle him and kiss him, Magnus didn’t know what to do with Alexander Lightwood sitting on his sofa as if he were at home.

 

Cat however did, she started screaming at him for being a cheater, a horrible excuse of a human being, a characterless heartless bastard. She tore into him like a mother bear protecting her cubs and then Izzy was shouting for an explanation, Jace defending his brother, Clary begging them to calm down and Raphael whispering to Izzy begging her to just give him a minute but Alec never said a word and neither did Magnus. Magnus was watching him, watching as Alec’s eyes stayed glued to the balcony, and then his lips twitched and he smirked and Magnus cracked.

 

“How dare you just sit there and fucking smile like nothing happened? Who the fuck do you think you are?” he didn’t scream but his words were like blocks of ice dropping into the chaos silencing everyone in the room.

 

Alec didn’t look at him, he got to his feet and walked past Magnus as if he wasn’t even there. He crossed the room, out of the shadow and into the light, and glared at the balcony.

 

“Come out little wolf. I know you’re here.”

 

Magnus looked at him like he was mad until a guy stepped into the light, he had been standing in the shadows completely hidden from sight and he had his hands raised in surrender. Alec moved before anyone could stop him, he punched the other man in the face so hard they heard his nose break. He then wrapped his hand around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

 

“Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is for me not to snap your fucking neck?” Alec’s voice was colder than anything they had ever heard him use. He was a completely different person and danger was practically pouring off him.

 

“Please.” The man begged.

 

Alec’s face twisted into a cruel scrowl and he pulled a gun which had previously been hidden in the waistband of his pants and pressed it to his head.

 

“You are going to sing like a canary little wolf because if you don’t I’m going to break every bone in your body before I cut out your heart and send it to your little bartender girlfriend.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight of the gun and Catarina took a step behind her huge husband a little afraid of Alec.

 

“Please shes innocent. She doesn’t know anything.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Of course she doesn’t but I don’t really care what she knows or doesn’t know. You really had no idea what you got yourself into and I’m sorry to say that ignorance isn’t going to save you or her. Tell me what I want to know.”

 

The man gulped and closed his eyes, “If I tell you I’m dead anyway.”

 

Alec squeezed tighter, “You’re going to die anyway. The only choice you get is if I’m going to have to force the information out of you and if I do have to force the information out of you I’m gonna put a bullet in Maia’s head just because of all the trouble you caused me and then I’ll leave your bloody beaten self somewhere that we both know he will find you and he will do much worse than me and maybe if you’re lucky eventually you will die by his hand or you can tell me now and I can make it painless.”

 

The man swallowed, “If I tell you won’t hurt her.”

 

Alec nodded his head, “She will be left alone.”

 

“Pandemonium. It’s a club. He’ll be there tonight. I wouldn’t have done it I was given enough time to make the hit while you weren’t in the Country but I couldn’t kill your boyfriend.”

 

Alec just raised an eyebrow, “Do you honestly think you’re the first one he sent after my family? The last one that tried to shoot my sister I sent his head back to your boss in a box. Just because I’m not protecting them doesn’t mean that someone isn’t.”

 

Before anyone could comment on anything that they had just learnt, Alec pressed the gun to his head and fired, he slumped down to the ground and Alec fired again this time to his heart and pressed his fingers to his neck confirming his kill. He calmly tucked his gun away and pulled put a cell phone.

 

“You can take Jordan Kyle off the list. I got a location as well Pandemonium. Send me a clean up crew as well.”

 

Alec locked eyes with Magnus and sighed, “You were not meant to here yet. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

Before anyone could comment the man that they saw before the one that Alec had left with walked into the loft. He was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt that looked too big to his and it was a faded black, looking closely Magnus realized that it one of Alec’s old shirts that he used to beg Alec to get rid off and he scrowled darkly at the man.

 

“Hi, I’m Simon and I need Alec, like right now.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and walked up to him whispering something in his ear and Alec’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose.

“How in the world did you manage to do that?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes and showed him something on the tablet he was carrying and two continued to talk completely ignoring the people and corpse in the room.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Alec.

 

Simon nodded his head and gestured for Alec to look at something else and Alec pressed his palms into his eyes in frustration.

“Make the call.” Replied Alec and Simon left the loft. Alec on the other hand collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion and when Jace opened his mouth to say something Alec already spoke over him.

 

“I was in London when I left there I hadn’t slept yet and I got on a plane when it was 2am, I had work to do so no I did not sleep on the plane and when I landed in New York yesterday I drank 4 cups of coffee and have been on the move since then. I’ve been awake for about 72 hours and I’m armed so Jace just don’t. I need to leave soon and I need a power nap.”

 

15 awkward minutes later the door opened again and this time a blonde woman walked in. she stood in front of Alec and cleared her throat and he jumped to his feet.

 

“Fucking hell Lydia.”

 

The woman Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and said, “You killed Jordan Kyle.”

 

Alec just rolled his eyes, “What was your orders again oh yes, kill whoever the fuck you want but get me Verlac. I got you Verlac so yes I also had to kill that piece of shit to go it and no I’m not sorry.”

 

Lydia just sighed heavily, “Alec.”

 

Alec immediately got defensive, “Do not even try the guilt card Branwell."

 

Lydia just shook her head, “This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go.”

 

Alec laughed but it was a laugh filled with contempt not joy, “No Lyds we thought that we would go off and fight a war and everything would be okay. We thought we would give a few years of service come home find a partner, have a couple kids and build the white picket fence but we forgot something. We sinned and now it isn’t us paying the price of our sins its our family. John paid your blood price, Janet and Rebecca paid Simons who exactly was supposed to pay mine, my brother, sister or lover?”

 

Lydia just grimaced, “War is never pretty Alec and yeah if you want me to say it I will Lord forgive me for I have sinned. I’ve killed in defense of my country, my people and my family. I have known lust and I have lied but most of all I am driven my vengeance and I know not if I am worthy of forgiveness or mercy but nothing shall move me from the path I have chosen. Alec, our sins no matter how numerous or not are not the reason this is happening. Its happening because Verlac wanted vengeance for something we did and yes innocent people got caught in the middle but your family is safe. We will have justice.”

 

Alec caressed her cheek and shook his head, “If thinking that this is justice helps you sleep at night Lydia then that’s fine but don’t try and lie to me. This isn’t about justice its about vengeance. We brought this war home and we made it personal and that was our sin however unlike you I do not seek forgiveness or mercy, I am more than willing to become a demon to protect my family.”

 

Magnus just watched and listened in silence until some people came and took the body away not saying a word until Alec got to his feet and followed Lydia out the door.

 

“Alexander wait, I don’t understand.” Called Magnus.

 

Alec half smiled at him and it looked sad, “Everything is ending tonight. I’ll come back if you want me to so I can explain.”

 

Magnus nodded his head and then he watched as Alec once again walked out the door but this time he knew he was coming back.

 

Two days later Magnus, Izzy and Jace walked into the loft and found Simon eating noodles across from Alec. Alec had tattoo’s everywhere and Simon had a few here and there and they were laughing at something.

 

Magnus saw red and was about to blow up when Simon spoke first, “He is really glittery and pretty. Why do you always get the handsome ones Lightwood?"

 

Alec chuckled, “I’m just lucky Lewis unlike you who is going to die alone snuggling star wars DVD’s.”

 

Simon threw a noodle at him and Alec laughed.

 

“I thought you were cheating on me with him.”

 

Alec choked on the water he was drinking and then coughed and then took a few deep breaths to regain his ability to think and waited for the pain to pass.

 

Simon just stared at him like he was stupid, “Can you not kill him or make him cough like that? He does have a couple bruised ribs and a bullet hole in his shoulder.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “I survived worse.”

 

Simon raised an eyebrow, “That explosion in Iraq does not count.”

 

Alec raised a challenging eyebrow, “Izzy’s cooking.”

 

Simon just shrugged, “Can’t be worse than that gruel we had during basic.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “That gruel was gourmet stuff compared to Izzy.”

 

They both ignored Izzy shout at the mention of her food.

 

Alec just smiled at Magnus, “This is Simon Lewis he was in my squad from basic all through my years in the army. No we have never ever dated and never ever will.”

 

Alec explained to them all of how his last mission was to take out several terrorists in an area, no Izzy I cant say where drop it. Their target had a son who no one really knew about and it turned out the boy was classified as psychotic in his teen years. The boy had been trained by his father to kill, torture and cause general bloodshed whenever his father allowed him.

 

In the time that his father had died, the man’s allies tried to keep him contained eventually they failed and a man they served with Aldertree was the first person whose entire family was killed before Verlac had killed hi,. He was targeting the people who killed his family, Lydia lost her fiancé and Simon lost his mother and sister before they reached Alec who went dark and chased after Verlac while his allies protected his family.

 

Magnus and Alec had a long talk with plenty of tears and they quickly realized they were still in love. A year later they were married and Simon entered a triad with Isabelle and Raphael sometime before the wedding.


End file.
